New Challange
by I'd rather be reading44
Summary: The young justice team mysteriously ends up in a new world plagued with wizards, witches, and magic. Unconscious on the side of the road the heroes hear an odd noise that pulls them out of a deep slumber. Flabbergasted by the TALKING BLUE CAT, Artemis pulls an arrow on it. Nastu doesn't take this "kind" gesture too well. Artemis/Natsu
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the Young justice or Fairy tail characters. Life would so much easier if I did. Thanks for reading. Reviews always appreciated. Enjoy!

Aqualad, Kid flash, Robin and Artemis observed the drug smugglers through the tainted yellowed windows of the decaying warehouse. It was a chilly November night, crisp as the pages of a new book. The quadrant has been monitoring the criminals for well over three hours, strictly under Batman's orders. Miss Martian and Super Boy were out on their annual Thursday date night. To say that Kid flash, being one of the fastest living organism in the world, was itching for some action, was an understatement.

"Ughhhhhh. I'm so bored. Why can't Batsy just tell us to take out the trash already. It's been like ten hours," exclaimed Kid.

"Dude! Shush. We're on a mission if you haven't noticed. And stop complaining. It's only been," Robin paused to glance at his watch," Three hours, twenty four minutes, and six seconds," Robin corrected.

"Why are we even here. We're not doing anything, but watching a couple of middle aged guys play cards. Hell, I'd rather be with Conner and Megan. Maybe I still have a chance with that out of this world babe," Kid said fallowed with an annoying laughter.

"MOVE ON," the three stated simultaneously.

When Dick, Artemis, and Kaldar's focus shifted to the two smugglers, Kid noticed a black figure sprinting by in the corner of his eyes. If his powers went t so dependent on speed, Kid would've never seen the mysterious stranger. Kids dashed after the man in black, not even bothering to inform his teammates.

As Kaldar turned around to replace the batteries in his night vision googles, he noticed that the yellow covered flirt was missing. After notifying his colleagues of the absent speedster, Aqualad raced off into the dead of night.

Twenty-five minutes later, there was there was no sign of Kaldur or Wally .

"Hey don't you think they should be back by now?" Artemis declared.

""Its fine. Give them like ten more minutes," Robin replied still looking at the crooks.

" I don't know. The air's giving me a weird vibe. I don't like it. What if their in trouble."

" Well aren't you a sweetheart today. Your usually as cold as the stone tips of your arrows," Artemis punched Robin's arm, a little harder than necessary.

"Okay, okay. Geez. If you really don't like the atmosphere, then we can go check it out. I was getting bored of doing nothing anyway."

Artemis released a contempt smile at their new agreement. She just hoped that the empty feeling gnawing away at her stomach was just a the burrito she had the other night..

"I don't see them at all," cried Artemis.

"Me neither. I can't even radio them. They must be in some unknown location," said Robin.

Suddenly Dick noticed something in distance, on the rooftop of an abandoned hospital. He ran to see what the odd oval-like figure was. Naturally Artemis fallowed behind her younger, but not inexperienced, friend.

While walking around the strange but intriguing otherworldly object, Robin noticed that it was as thin, if not thinner, than a slice of paper. However on the other side laid an outline of a completely unfamiliar land. Robin stopped his stride, halting right next to Artemis.

"What do you think it is?" Robin proclaimed.

" Hell if I know. I thought you did. Aren't you like some kind of mathlete scholar?"

" I am. But this doesn't seem to have anything to do with math or science. The molecular molecules are completely foreign to me. Wait what's that?" Robin asked pointing to two figures that slumped in the distance.

Squinting her eyes and fallowing Robins direct line of point, Artemis said, " I don't know, Wait a second. Doesn't that look like Kald-."

The blonde teen was cut short by an enormous surge of energy behind her. Realizing that it was too late to gain any kind of footing, Artemis feel into the wormhole, with Robin inches behind her. Both heroes blacked out as soon as their skulls hit the ground, ironically not so far away from the two unidentified bodies.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any of the Young justice or Fairy tail characters. Life would so much easier if I did. Thanks for reading. Reviews always appreciated. Enjoy!

 _Chapter Two_

"What's that smell?" Nastu asked sniffing the air insensibly.

"What do you mean Natsu. I don't smell anything funny around here. Well anything besides you" replied Happy with a cheeky grin.

The team walked on as Natsu and Happy's bickering grew more boisterous. As time ticked by, the duo grew louder and louder, when finally Erza snapped.

"CAN YOU TWO BE ANY LOUDER? I CAN BARELY LISTEN TO MY OWN THOUGHTS. STOP BOTHERING OTHERS, MAKE UP, AND MOVE ON. GOT IT?" Erza screamed.

"Aye," squeaked Natsu and Happy.

Grey and Lucy chuckled at the little fiasco happening before their eyes. Well, mostly Lucy. Grey was just glad that he wasn't the one being told off this time.

"But seriously? You guys don't smell that. It's completely different than any scent I've ever picked up. I didn't even smell it in Edolas," urged Natsu.

"What do you mean?" asked Lucy.

"THAT'S IT. IT'S OVER THERE," and with that, Natsu raced in the direction of the strange fragrance, leaving the rest of his teammates behind.

"That nose is going to lead him straight to hell someday," joked Grey.

"Ain't that the truth," agreed Erza as they ran after their pink headed friend.

* * *

Natsu's legs came to a halt at a very unusual sight. He found a boy who looked to be about Wendy's age and a girl who didn't look much older than himself, passed out on the side of the road. Not too far from them laid two other men. Their attire indicated that they were not of this world. Never in his life had he seen clothing as bizarre as theirs . Who were these people? What were they doing here ? How did they even get to Fiore?

As Natsu's head throbbed with infinite questions, Happy landed gracefully next to his best friend. The feline's eyebrows furrowed together with a slight pout playing at his lips at the look on Natsu's face.

"Natsu are you okay. I don't think your brain can deal with something as advanced as thinking," commented the concerned cat.

" Ha. Ha," laughed Natsu dryly. "I'll let that one go this time little Buddy. Who do you think these people are?"

"Not sure. I've never seen them before. Their clothes look odd though. If anything they look human, " Happy knelt down on his paws, poking Artemis's check. "and feel human too."

"Mhh, " moaned the blonde. Her eyes flickered at first, than shot up like a bullet at the blue blob in front of her eyes. In 2 seconds flat, Artemis was on her knees, tip of her arrow rubbing against Happy's snout. Surprised by this sudden movement, Happy's eyes grew three sizes. Artemis quickly scanned her surroundings, her eyes landing on an enraged pink haired teen.

"What do you think your doing to my friend?" asked Natsu, seething.

"What was your friend was doing to me?" rebutted Artemis, matching the venom in his voice.

"If you don't get off him in three seconds," Natsu summoned a small but intimidating flame in his hands, "I'll burn you to oblivion."

"Try me," countered Artemis pressing her arrow farther into the cat's nose. "Where am I? Who are you?"

"One," Artemis saw the furry in the stranger's eyes. "Two," if she didn't do anything, she knew she'd be burned to ashes. The archer started itching her foot backwards, "Three," and kicked Robin strait in the head. Natsu sprinted towards the girl but was confronted by a rather young boy, eyes sharp, fists out, ready for combat. The the girl was sprawled out on the sidelines, along Happy in her hands.

Natsu threw a strong but sloppy fist, his mind clouded with rage, at the raven haired boy. Robin easily evaded his attack and threw an uppercut of his own at the older boy's chin. As his fist made contact, Robin flinched at the heat level of his opponent's chin. Flipping over the pinkette, Robin landed two yards away holding his burned first.

"What are you made of dude. Seriously? Were you born in some kind of volcano or something?" cried Robin still cradling his hand."Artemis, get Kaldar. I think he's way more suited for this fight. The guy can spit fireballs," shouted Robin, as Natsu took another swing at his head.

"On it," exclaimed Artemis and made a beeline for the two limp bodies she noticed earlier, with Happy unconscious under her arm. Skidding next to bodies, Artemis tried to shake Lad and Kid awake with one hand. Kaldar slowly came to, eyes blinking wildly, while Kid sprang up like a catapult. Artemis briefly explained the situation to the two.

Quick as lightning, Kaldar sent a wave of water, utilizing the river three meters away The wave however, never reached his target as it was canceled out by an equally strong one. The trio turned around to find a teenage girl standing in the middle of the river holding what looked like a golden key. Adjacent to her was a mermaid like being holding a blue basin. Kaldar locked in battle with the blonde beauty; water splattered in every direction with every new attack.

Kid attempted to race to Aqualad's aid but was stopped mid stride by a sword dead in his tracks. Met with scarlet a haired women decked out in a leopard print outfit, Kid's eyebrows shot up. His smile quickly disappeared though, as the determined women took a swing at his shoulder. Kid of course evaded it but slower than usual. He suddenly realized that it wasn't that he was slower, it was that his opponent was matching his own speed. It was getting more and more difficult to avoid the woman's swift twin blades.

Artemis placed the cat on the ground and aimed an arrow at the boy that was still attacking Robin. But before she could even release her arrow, she felt the temperature of her feet drop rapidly. Looking down, Artemis saw both feet were frozen in place, along with a shirtless boy four feet away. She shot arrow after arrow at the very attractive boy. To her appointment, none of the her arrows hit her fast moving target.

The two fearsome teams were locked in an epic and dangerous fight, that was halted abruptly by a loud, authoritative voice.

"STOP!"

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own any of the Young justice or Fairy tail characters. Life would so much easier if I did. Thanks for reading. Reviews always appreciated. Enjoy!

 _Chapter Three_

 _ _"STOP!"__

All eight teens turned to look at the owner of the voice. More importantly, to look at the person who had the guts to interrupt this lovely small get-together.

"You children are fighting over this, I presume?" questioned a short, stout, old man with wrinkles that showed years of wisdom. The man covered in white stood still with a grin that hid his incredibly knowledgeably eyes, and pointed at the sleeping blue cat in his hands.

Artemis quickly looked at the spot she left the strange creature in. How fast was that geezer? The cat had only been two feet away from her. How could she not have noticed? This man was definitely not someone she wanted as an enemy Artemis thought as she dropped her bow in a hurry. The rest of the youths did the same, understanding their hostile situation.

Natsu was by Happy's side in less than two seconds. The critter awoke with the help of his hot-headed friend.

"Dick, Artemis, Kaldar, and Wally, you must be incredibly confused right now. My name is Makarov Dreyar. I am the guild master of a magic guild called Fairy tail. These misbehaved children are mine. They belong to my guild," said Makarov flashing his very own tattoo. "Nice to make your acquaintance."

The four Young Justice members looked at each other with looks that said, "What the fuck is this guy saying?" Kaldar was first to stalk over to the elder man shaking the man's hand. Artemis, Wally, and Dick fallowed their leader's lead.

"Good to meet you too sir. If it couldn't be too much trouble, could you inform us to why we're here and how we got here?" asked Kaldar.

"Certainly. You are here on the account of my request. Though I see that two are missing. Four will do just fine though," replied the master.

"What is it that you need us for?"asked Dick.

"Well, recently there has been unusual on goings in this world. A group by the name of the Shadows have come to our world looking for an ancient artifact. They've left no stone unturned and unfortunately harmed many innocents all in order to obtain this item. We found a piece of clothing from one of the members, which allowed us to contact someone from the Shadow's world on in this case, your world. The person we happen to contact was Batman. He notified me to bring you four with me to cope with the Shadow's havoc. You will be working with a team of my very own. In fact you'v already met them. Erza Scarlet, Lucy Heartfillia, Grey Fullbuster, and Natsu Dragneal," announced Makarov, pointing to the teens that had crowded him.

"Why didn't you just meet up with us instead of pushing us through some weird magic portal?" asked Wally.

" Batman suggested that I make it a little more interesting than a normal meeting. I also wanted to feel a little rush. When your as old as me, everything is boring and slow. Anyhow, let's get back to the guild. I can see that your friend has burned his hand," observed Makarov looking at Robin's hand.

Dick's face reddened a little at the embarrassment of his wound. He held his hole filled gloved hand.

"We have a girl who specialized in this sort of thing. I'll give you more detail when we reach the hall. Come now children. I won't wait for you." proclaimed the elder man.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own any of the Young justice or Fairy tail characters. Life would so much easier if I did. Thanks for reading. Reviews always appreciated. Enjoy!

 _Chapter Four_

The smell of a hefty meal along with the slight scent of blood sifted into Artemis's sleek tanned nose. Confused by her normally keen senses Artemis asked her fellow blonde where they were headed.

"To the warmest and friendliest place in Fiore. Fairy tail" answered Lucy as she opened the two colossal doors for the four aliens to walk in. The team was met with a sight that didn't exactly scream family and warmth. Cups and dishes were seen thrown across the hall which followed with the chilling sound of China shattering. Men were howling at each other in a animalistic, barbaric way that one thought could only be seen in the wilderness. People were sprawled out in fist fights and pointless brawls that popped up every ten seconds. Through chaos and mayhem however, a smirk could be found in every single one members' faces. The laughter was dead set in all the yelling and screaming. Artemis turned to her side to find Natsu, smiling silly, with the look of a lost child returning home plastered all over his face. She thought his obvious sentimental emotions were quite amusing, and tried to smother a smile of her own.

The other three boys were busy gawking at the multitude of gorgeous women in the room,Kid, naturally being the most obnoxious. "Hey there baby. You free tonight," was the extent of his dialogue throughout the whole experience. All he got in return was a "hmp" or a giant red hand print right on the money maker. Holding his face, and returning to the group ,Wally, voiced, "Fuking damn it. Girls are so much harder to get here than on Earth." The other three rolled their eyes and focused their attention on the pepy white haired teen that seemed to have popped outta nowhere.

"Hi master. I see that you are back from your trip. How was it?" asked the unusually spirted girl.

"Hi Mirajane. The trip was fine... for the most part" answered Makarov.

"Oh. I see that you've brought new people. Are they here to sign up for the guild?"

"Oh no. They are here for an important mission that I've decided on myself. But I do need a favor from you if you could Mira."

"Of course. Ask me anything. Im here to help."

"I need you to put a stamp on them. When you are done, please bring them to me and I'll put a temporary spell on it."

"Got it master. If you four could follow me?" stated the girl in a cheery, but polite manner.

"Oh...Kay?" answered Dick and followed the teen's lead.

* * *

Mirajane guided the team to a secluded and isolated room.

"So have any of you thought of ever getting a tattoo?" questioned Mira.

"Wow. Wow. Wow. Didn't he say stamp. Where did tattoo come from?" asked Kid.

"Well it is a tattoo, just in stamp form. Master will explain to you how he'll make it temporary. Everyone who is an official member of the Fairy tail guild has one," affirmed the snow haired girl as she showed them her thigh. "Now please point to the area of your body you would like me to stamp"

"Can you do it on-" started kid.

"Don't even finish that sentence," declared Kaldar, cutting Wally off. Mirajane just blinked twice and continued to stamp the back of Dick's neck. Next was the back of Artemis's left wrist followed by under Kaldar's collar bone.

"Talk about being cock blocked" mused Wally as Mirajane stamped the back of his ankle.

"There. All done. Didn't hurt a bit did it. Now let's get you back to the master."

The four youngsters stared at their new markings, admiring the unusual yet intricate design of the tattoo. It occurred to Kaldar that all their tattoos were different colors. His was light blue, Artemis's was dark green, Dicks was plain black, and Wally's was a bright yellow. "Odd," though Kaldar. The tats were all different colors even though she used the same stamps. It was almost like magic.

* * *

"Finished," said master after finishing Dick's tattoo.

"What did you do to them?" asked Kaldar.

"I just put a temporary tattoo on them. They'll come off when I give them the signal to," answered Makarov.

"Why do we even need these though," proclaimed Artemis.

"I just need you guys to have them so people don't start talking. When people talk, gossip spreads like fire and it'll eventually travel into the Shadow's ears. If word gets out, we lose our one advantage," revealed the elderly man.

"Okay but how did all this happen. Like how are we here. Did you use some kind of time and space altering device?" questioned kid.

"Son. I thought you would have figured it out by now. Look around. You are surrounded by wizards and witches. This is a magical guild. Magic is ramped and abundant in this world. It is actually considered normal. We even have a magical council."

"You're saying it wasn't science that brought us here but magic? That's a load of bullshit," breathed Wally.

"Oh you'll find out that magic is as real as it gets, here, soon enough son," smirked the master and walking away chuckling.

Suddenly Natsu was draped over Dick's shoulder, staring intensely at Dick's burnt hand. Quickly snapping out of his guilty expression Natsu said, "Hey dude. Sorry bout the hand. I was just in a fit of rage because I thought someone was going to hurt one of my friends."

"It's okay. It's doesn't sting as much as it did earlier. And I get it. I would totally go mama bear if anyone touched my friends." Dick paused to look a Artemis. "Artemis, don't you have something to say?" hinted Dick, looking between Artemis and Natsu.

"What? I didn't do anything wrong. At least not to pinky over there," stated Artemis plainly, pointing to Natsu. She walked up to the blue little cat eating a freshly caught fish, innocently at the next table. "Hey, Happy was it? Sorry about earlier. It wasn't how I usually treat animals. In fact I love cats. Ever heard of the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland? Anyway I didn't mean any harm for you," apologized the archer with enormous grey saucers present in her eyes.

"It's okay. I forgive you," said the feline placing one of his paws on top of the hand that fell on his head. Artemis smiled gratefully

"You'll get your apology eventually. She's sort of a stubborn one," whispered Dick into Natsu's ear.

"We'll see. Anyway can I make it up to you," said Natsu. "Oh I know. Wendy!" shouted the kind brute.

The girl named Wendy, Dick presumed, shot up with a little squeak escaping her tiny lips. She ran from the counter with a little white cat trailing behind her.

"Yeah. Natsu. You called me?" stated Wendy.

"Could you help my friend out here. I kind of burned his hand," said Natsu pointing at Dick's hand.

"Yeah. Totally. Hi. My name is Wendy Marvel," the raven haired girl mused as she stuck out her thin pale wrist.

"Dick," said Robin grabbing her hand and shaking it for a little longer than necessary.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own any of the Young justice or Fairy tail characters. Life would so much easier if I did. Thanks for reading. Reviews always appreciated. Enjoy!

Chapter Five

Artemis regretted not wearing thicker clothing. True and utter regret emerged from the bottom of her stomach as she trudged through the seemingly endless blizzard. The archer had only been in Fiore for barely one week and was already dreading the place.I wanna go home, I wanna go home, I wanna go home, was viciously repeated in her head over and over again. Natsu glanced at the stubborn girl, rubbing her bare, sun kissed arms ferociously and frowned at her. Next thing Artemis knew, she was draped in a black coat, that provided an unbelievable amount of warmth. Artemis quickly slipped her arms in the sleeve and freely allowed the coat to drift over her stomach. The fit was a little too large for her lean body, but did it's job either way. Artemis jerked her head and gave her semi-hero a friendly glare and continued behind the naked Grey. With a contempt grin, Natsu followed behind his colleagues. This little fiasco wasn't missed though, by the keen brown eyes of a certain Lucy Heartfilia. The amused young woman giggle as she began to skip in her merry way. Lucy comically fell however, for she had forgotten about the three feet deep snow her feet were planted in.

* * *

"Let's settle here for the night," announced Erza.

The whole group stopped abruptly and began to unpack their luggage for fear that the great Erza Scarlet may release her satanic wrath on them. Crystals as brilliant as peacocks feathers littered the frostbitten cave. Frost trailed down every ceiling; every wall. The sound of about a dozen thick leather boots echoed across the light blue surface of the crystallized floor. The teens situated themselves inside the cave comfortably. While Natsu started up the fire, Dick, Wendy,and Happy prepared their dinner. As the team began to feel more homely, they gathered around the beastly fire.

"Okay, so we go east for three days till we get to Hillfertown. That's where the last sighting of the shadows were documented" broadcaster the red headed leader, trailing her fingers across the map.

"What exactly were they doing in Hillfertown? There's barely anything there. The town isn't really known for anything other than their farms and peculiar vegetation," stated Grey bluntly.

"I don't know. That's why we were sent. To find out what significance this town has to the shadows," replied Erza.

"Damn. My legs are gonna KILL me," complained Lucy, rubbing her pale calfs.

"Don't worry babe. Your always welcome to hitch a ride on my back. Your enormous knockers wouldn't feel tired if their resting on my big, strong, manly back, "proclaimed Wally with a grin that would offend any self respecting woman instantly. A sharp, clear thud then followed his lewd remark.

"Excuse his inappropriate comment. He may be a teenage scientific genius, but his sense regarding human communication, isn't all the way there," apologized kaldar, rubbing his sore fist.

"He's also a complete idiot," added Artemis.

"I bet he would fit in with Blue Pegasus perfectly," remarked Wendy with a sweet giggle.

"Blue pena-what now?" asked Robin.

"Blue Pegasus. Another wizarding guild that's very respected. They're one of our brother guilds," responded Grey.

"Hmm. Interesting name for a guild. Well I can't really say it doesn't fit this world. I mean fairy tail is a very particular name too. How was your guild named?" questioned Robin.

"That's a very long story for another time. Now,time to go to bed. We have to wake up at dawn, so get your sleep while you can. Those 35 miles won't travel themselves tomorrow," answered the Erza.

* * *

Artemis awoke from a hand shaking her shoulders rapidly.

"GET UP! THE WHOLE CAVE IS COLLAPSING!" screamed Lucy frantically.

Swiftly Artemis made a run for her luggage and supplies. She found ginormous chunks of crystals plunging into the once smooth surface of the cave. The distraught group sloppily gathered their provisions and sprinted for the rapidly closing entrance. Suddenly Artemis stopped and looked horrified as hell. She shoved the things in her hands at Lucy.

"Take that with you. I'll be right behind you. I need to get something," said Artemis.

"What no. ARE YOU CRAZY? I'm not leaving you here. Come one we're almost there," countered Lucy

"No. I need my bow. Without it I'm useless, not to mention unarmed. I'll be there. Just go."

Artemis ran back to her tent without looking back. Knowing that Artemis was almost as stubborn as Erza, Lucy raced to the entrance of the deteriorating cave.

"Where is it? Where the fuck did I put it?" shouted Artemis, frustrated. Flipping over blankets, pillows and jarred food, when finally she found her precious green bow along with Natsu's black coat . She then briskly made a beeline for the exit. There wasn't much of an opening left of the cave, but that didn't stop Artemis from bolting towards the exit. Running forty feet in the span of ten seconds was a challenge, even for the speedy Artemis. Artemis was abruptly stopped however by two massive arms gripping her midsection, tightly. Her last opening was now covered by a large, rigid crystal. Artemis landed harshly on top of her dazed savior.

"Fuck…Fuck..FUCK… FUCKKK...FUCKKKKK" panicked Artemis.


	6. Chapter 6

_I do not own any of the Young justice or Fairy tail characters. Life would so much easier if I did. Thanks for reading. Reviews always appreciated. Enjoy! Been two years since last update. Sorry T T._

 _Chapter six_

Artemis never had problems in the past with her eyesight. Archers couldn't afford to in fear of losing sight of their targets, so sharp and steady were all her eyes ever were. However, her hawk-eyes now, were blurred with tear drops prickling the edge of her eyelids as she gazed upon the now enclosed entrance of the cave, with a look of utter defeat. She couldn't do anything but let the tears fall into her lap as she let her spirit sink deeper and deeper. Her sobbing, however, was interrupted abruptly by a gentle, hesitant hand that patted her head.

Awakened out of her miserable state, Artemis wiped her damp cheeks and looked at the owner of the hands. She didn't even need to see his vibrant pink hair to know who it was that stopped her escape. She slapped his hand away and glared at his deep black eyes.

"FUCK. I WAS SO CLOSE. WHY'D YOU STOP ME?" cried Artemis, fuming with anger.

"HEY. I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG. I SAVED YOUR SORRY ASS!" countered Natsu.

"I ONLY NEEDED A HALF SECOND MORE. NOW WE'RE BOTH TRAPPED IN HERE!"

"WELL AT LEAST WE'RE ALIVE. I COULD'VE MADE IT. YOU WOULD'VE DIED!"

"THAT WOULD'VE BEEN MUCH BETTER THEN BEING STUCK IN HERE WITH YOU, HOTHEAD!"

"THE WAY YOU AIM, YOU MUST'VE BEEN TRAINED BLIND FOLDED!"

"UGH!"

"UGH!"

* * *

Moments pass as the teens sit in sheer silence, listening to the wind blow through the dark cave. Artemis finally noticed that she'd been clutching Natsu's coat the whole time and memories of the encounter earlier that day flooded her mind. The coat flew through the air quickly and landed on the slayer's head with a thump. Feeling guilty for her earlier behavior, the earthling muttered a meek "sorry." A few seconds go by without a clear response.

"Sorry okay. I didn't mean to blow up in your face like that" grunted Artemis as she twisted her body around. " And thank you too I guess. For the coat today, and from saving me earlier."

Natsu finally turned his body to face the girl that had been staring at his back irritably.

"Your Welcome" replied Natsu with a grin plastered on his face.

"Wait that's it. You're going to forgive me? Just like that?"

"Well, I don't like staying angry at my friends," Natsu said, scratching the back of his head.

"We're friends? You do know that we were at each other's throats not even three weeks ago right?"

"Well yeah, but now that you're in Fairy tail, even if it's temporary, I still consider you my comrade and friend. Even family" said Natsu with a bright smile growing on his face.

She wished so hard to wipe the wide, crooked smile off his face but found herself chuckling instead. Closing her eyes, Artemis released a long held sigh that sent fog racing through the cool air.

"So, why were you so desperate to get that" Natsu asked as he pointed to the bow Artemis clutched tightly in her hand.

"It's my weapon."

"Yeah, but couldn't you get another one, even if you lose that, it's replaceable."

"It's not."

"But it's just a bow. It's not that rare here. I've seen them sold in Fiore during the games"

"IT'S NOT REPLACEABLE ALRIGHT. I DON'T KNOW IF I'LL EVER GO BACK AGAIN. I DON'T HAVE POWERS OOZING OUT MY BODY LIKE YOU OR KID OKAY. THIS IS THE ONLY WAY I CAN BE USEFUL TO THE TEAM. I DON'T WANT TO FALL BEHIND OR DRAG YOU DOWN!" screamed Artemis huffing for air.

"Okay. Okay. I'm sorry. That was my fault."

Artemis swiftly leans against the walls.

"Just so you know, everyone feels that way. Not wanting to burden their friends. But isn't that what friends are for? To shoulder the burden" says Natsu as he shifts his body next to Artemis, staring at the same spot on the ceiling as she was. Then he threw his coat over her head, as she had done to him.

"Getting a little payback? Didn't know you were so childish Mr. Natsu Dragneel" laughed the blonde.

"Oh, you most definitely did Miss Artemis Crock."

"You seem like you need it more than I do" muttered Natsu pointing at Artemis' trembling hands.

Artemis gladly took the warm coat and draped on both of their laps.

"Thanks" chuckled Natsu.

"What are friends for."

 _Thanks for reading!_


End file.
